Going DARK
by forestgem129
Summary: Jewel is an agent for D.A.R.K. When her latest mission leads her to protect the millennium puzzle and Yugi and Yami Moto, she thinks it will easy as one two three. But what if one is going undercover at a high school when you've been homeschooled your whole life , two is entering the World Wide tournament and winning, and three is if you lose a single duel, you lose your soul.
1. Homelife

**~+~+~+~ all Yamis and Hikaris have separate bodies in this fic, there are OCs, and everyone is not super angsty serious all the time in this fic! (there will be angst, just not all day) I mean come on! They're teenagers! so in this fic they laugh, have snappy comebacks, and can sometimes say retarded stuff, if you don't like it this way, then please go read a different story. now that im done with my warnings/****mini-rant,**** Please enjoy the story. ;D ~+~+~+~**

** #$ #$ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! #$#$**

* * *

**Rena: Please be gentle-**

**Melvin(yami Marik): THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**

**Rena: Shut up, you didn't let me finish! *glares at Melvin* Anyway, please be gentle when you review because this is my first fanfic, although good critizing reviews are welcome c:**

**Now...ON WITH THE STORY! *points fake sword towards the sky***

* * *

** $#$# # **

Chapter 1: Step one: go undercover

**In these corridors the darkness was complete,** but Jewel had a map in her mind. One that had so far proven correct, as Skye's maps tended to do. Jewel ran her hand along the cold metal walls and counted doors and passageways as she went. Turning to her left, Jewel finally found the opening that should contain a stairway leading down. She crouched and felt forward with her hands, feeling the sudden decline that meant she was on the right track.

Jewel slunk down the stairway. One left turn and three right turns, she heard voices as she entered a corridor that beamed white from the light of wide screened lights that sat at the end of the room. Across from the light was another corridor where, according to Skye, could be from two to ten guards standing watch before a certain database at the passageway's end.

This database was Jewels mission. It was for it that she had been sent here in the first place.

Jewel crept toward the light and the sound of laughter. She could stop and listen, to get a better sense at what she was dealing with, but there was no time. Jewel pulled her hood down low and swung around the corner.

She almost tripped over her first four victims, who were sitting on the floor across from each other, their backs against the wall and their legs splayed out carelessly. Jewel kicked and struck at temples and necks, and the four men lay slumped together on the floor before amazement had even registered in their eyes.

There was only one more guard, sitting before the currently turned off huge screened database at the end of the corridor. He scrambled to his feet and put his hands on the hilt of his gun. Jewel advanced towards him, knowing that the light from behind created a shadow that hid her face.

...And it didn't hurt that it made her look like a complete and legitimate badass.

She measured his size, the way he moved, the unsteadiness of the hand he would fire his gun with. "S-stop there! I will shoot you!" he shouted, probably attempting to be threatening, but completely failing.

Jewel kept her steady walk forward, not to slow to think she was teasing him, but not fast enough to where it was threatening. She could see the panick as she got closer toward the man, make that a boy, he couldn't possibly be but three to four years older that her. twenty-one, twenty-four tops. Jewel felt a small pang of sympathy for him. didn't Steel even train his men before throwing them into the job of protecting such a wanted database?

Of course not, James Steel was a heartless man who wanted only what was best for him. Which was why Jewel was here, to show Steel the consequences about making a deal with D.A.R.K. and not keeping your part of it.

"T-thats it, I warned you!" the guard yelled, and fired a, terribly aimed by Jewel's standards, bullet at Jewel. She dodged the bullet with ease and grace as she now sprinted at him and whirled her foot out, clipping his temple. He dropped to the ground. Stepping over the guard's unconscience body, Jewel walked over to the database, stuck a portable hardrive into a slot and began typing in codes and numbers.

After a couple of minutes, she was almost done with getting everything she needed . Take down the fire wall. Check. Shut off cameras. Check. Download needed files into the hardrive. Check. Delete everything else just to be a troll. Check.

Surprise eye scan?

Shit.

Jewel was too unprepared for that, although she knew she should have known better. Before she could blink or turn away, a beam of light went straight into her eye. A millisecond later the screen flashed red with "INTRUDER ALERT" blaring from sirens. Jewel looked around for an exit, spotting a different door than when she came in to her left. She grabbed the hardrive and took off.

The sound of the alarm still rang through her ears as she ran out of the long corridor. Jewel cursed under her breath, now they would find her any minute now.

"Silver Wolf, can you hear me?" Skye's voice buzzed through her earpiece.

"Loud and clear, Safe House."

"Good, do you have the objective?"

"Affirmative." Jewel stopped and took out the object that led her to this mission. It was the small hardrive, now filled with information about all of D.A.R.K.'s biggest and darkest secrets.

"There she is! Get her at all costs!" a group of guards burst behind her. Jewel placed the device back in her pocket and sprinted off to the exit she had planned to leave through. She ran as hard as she could, ducking when a bullet barely missed her head. There is was! The exit! She burst through the door only to be greeted by a large, buzzing, electric fence.' WHAT!? this isn't supposed to be here!' Jewel panicked.

"Trying to get somewhere, sweetheart?" Steel's icy voice sliced through the air. Jewel cleared her expression and changed it to to match his amused one.

"Actually I am. So if you wouldn't mind maybe turning that fence off. Id really appreciate it." Jewel said coolly.

Steel chuckled and shook his head, which made Jewel want to knock him out that much more. "Sorry, but not without that file. Either you can give to me and no-one gets hurt, or I'll be forced to take it the hard way. which will it be, sweetheart?"

Jewel growled and got in her fighting stance.

"Hard way it is. Boys! Get that file and show no mercy!" Steel yelled.

Guards came rushing at Jewel from all sides. The first few were no sweat, as she swung at necks and temples with ease. Never hitting hard enough to kill, but enough to knock them out cold. But it just seemed like more kept coming. She'd knock out one. Just for two to take his place. after 30 minutes or so, Jewel began to feel exhaustion seep into her body.

Finally a guard from behind struck her hard on her right side and felt it go across her to left hip, barely going underneath her vital stomach. but this was no strike, this was a sharp sudden stab. She began to feel warm blood trickle down her body.

Her ears picked up the light sound of something beating in the distance, Jewel gave a wicked grin. 'Just gotta hold out for a little longer...'

Jewel ignored the pain in her sides and the aching in her bones until she felt the wind pick up and loud chopping sound of air that signaled that her ride was here. She looked up to find a black helicopter swooping in on the scene, a long rope ladder descended downward.

Jewel sprinted her way over and gripped the ladder. she tugged on it and the ladder began to be pulled upward, towards safety.

The helicopter began to zoom away from Steel and his men, who were currently firing at Jewel, but missing epicly.

Jewel had a final chance to look back say something to Steel that he would remember forever. That would hang in the back of his mind as long as he lived. So she had to make this count. As she stood balancing on the ladder that was being lifted towards the inside the helicopter, Jewel chose the words she was going to say.

"Adios, mi Amigo!"

Nailed it.

She climbed into the inside of the helicopter to be greeted with helping hands pulling her onto one of the seats. She followed one of the hands up to their owner to be met by her best friend's goofy grin.

"Jewel that was so sick! How many guys did you take out? What was the inside like? How did-"

"Nero! that's enough questions right now, can't you see that shes hurt! She doesn't have the energy to answer!" Doc, their medic, scolded.

Nero immediately shut up and gave her an apologetic smile, while Doc came up to Jewel and started to assist to her wounds. He peeled up her now soaking black shirt to see fully the gash on her body while pulling out his medical kit. The adrenaline of th fight really helped Jewel then, but now that she was back to safety it was really starting to hurt.

"No. Doc, please Im fine! You dont have to do that." Jewel began, not wanting to be fussed over for her injury. She tried to squirm away, but you only have so much room in a helicopter.

"Yes I do, actually, it's my job. Now quit being like that and let me fix you up." Doc stated matter-of-factly.

Jewel gave a deep sigh of defeat and stopped moving. Allowing Doc to patch her up.

"Are you okay now? Is it okay to ask you questions now?" Nero asked innocently. His blue eyes full of concern and his blonde locks blowing around in the wind.

"Yes, my dear Nero. I will answer your questions before you explode from curiosity." Jewel said teasingly.

"Haha. You are **so** funny Jewel." Nero said drily. "As I was asking. How was the mission?" He looked down at Doc busy at work on her wound. "Besides getting shanked."

"It was fine, nothing I-" Jewel winced as Doc applied some iodine to disinfect to her huge cut.

"-Could'nt handle. Although I will say that y'all could have showed up a little earlier." Jewel said, still teasing her friend. So Jewel answered all of Nero's questions as they rode on home back to base. All th while Doc applying his medical skills to her.

**Jewel and Nero walked into the base, **Jewel leaning on Nero for some support. No one really paid them any attention. It wasn't a new sight to see them together, or Jewel hurt, for that matter. Although they did get the little 'are you okay?' every now and again. Jewel and Nero both just nodding and Jewel telling them not to worry, that she was fine.

"To your room?" Nero asked, wondering where he was supposed to take her probably.

"Nah, I gotta go give my report on the mission to Chief." Jewel felt her back pocket. "And the objective."

"Alright." He began to take her towards the Boardroom.

The Boardroom was a huge room filled with five huge screens that covered all but the back wall. In the center was a huge table that took up a majority of the space, and enough seats to sit a whole company.

Jewel stood leaning against the back of the biggest chair at the head of the table, alone. She faced the middle screen, which broadcasted the face of the head of D.A.R.K.'s main branch. They dealt with all of the official things that happened with D.A.R.K., they 'cleaned up' after D.A.R.K. finished with the 'dirty work.'

"Miss Reyes, Im pleased to hear the mission was a success, no?" He asked, his voice nothing but official.

"Yes Sir, and the objective is right here." Jewel replied, pulling out the hardrive.

"Perfect! Please insert it into our database and the information will be safe with us." Chief instructed.

"Oh! Let me get Skye to make sure there are no viruses that will be harmful." Jewel said, beginning to turn around.

"NO!" Chief barked, stopping Jewel. She turned back to him. He cleared his throat.

"That will be unnecessary Miss Reyes, but thank you for your concern. Now please," he looked nervous just for a second but then it vanished. "place the hardrive in the database."

'Jeez, is he touchy today or what?!" Jewel thought, doing as she was told.

"Thank you, now that that's over with. Were you seen or spotted on this mission?" Chief asked.

Jewel took a deep breath. Here comes the lecture. "Yes Sir, I was."

His face became hard. He clicked his tounge."Miss Reyes." He started. "How many times must we talk about this?"

Jewel remained silent and Chief continued.

"D.A.R.K. is the best of the best of the government's form of secret national government security. We handle of the governments most, tedious, affairs."

In other words we do all the work that the government thinks is too 'unpolitically correct' for them to do themselves.

"_Your_ job, as an agent at D.A.R.K., is to follow through and make sure all of the missions we give to you are properly executed. _My_ job ,at D.A.R.K., is once you are finished completing your mission to clear out and file all of your missions financially and officially."

I kill the people, you make it so they never existed. I steal the stuff, you say it was never there to begin with.

"And when _you_ don't do _your_ job right, like by being seen. It makes it very hard for _me_ to do_ my _job right. Understand?"

Jewel nodded.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Jewel turned and began to walk away.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot, agent Reyes!" Chief piped

"Yes Sir?"

"Make sure to pack your things, you leave tomorrow to Japan for your next mission!" He said nonchalantly.

What?! Japan! so many questions swirled through Jewels mind, but she pushed them back. "Yes Sir." and she walked away to her room.

Once in her room, Jewel packed up all of her things ready to leave the next day. What could be so important that they wanted to move her to Japan? Sure she had traveled lots of times before. From Brazil, where she was born and was first picked up into the program, to Spain, Mexico, and now here in America. She saved her questions for another time and tried to rest for the long journey ahead.

* * *

**Rena: Oh did you like it? I hope you liked it. I worked so hard to get this little thought in my head into a story. **

**Please, please, please if you find any errors or anyway to make it better check and review me, because I have this problem when I read my stories. There are errors in my story when anyone reads it_ BUT_ I read it the way its my head, which is the right way. So I think the story sounds right when it's really wrong.**

**Anyway please review if you like it and want more. Any comments whatsoever are appreciated! Until I update, ta-ta for now! _^-^_**


	2. Getting Debriefed

Paste your document here

"**Jewel…Hey Jewel?** JEWEL ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Nero, asked with an irritated scowl pointed at her until he turned back to look at the road he was driving on.

"Hmm? Y-ya, I'm listening Nero. "Jewel replied hastily. 'Shoot Jewel, pay attention this is an important mission. Don't screw it up already' Jewel mentally scolded to herself.

"Sure you were." Nero replied sarcastically. "Anyway here is your ID card. You'll need it to get in the school." Nero handed Jewel a plastic card.

Jewel began looking it over. It had a picture of her along with almost the same information as her driver's license.

Name: Julianna R. Garcia. (Julianna is her full name. But she likes to be called Jewel.)

D.O.B: Oct. 17

Age: 17

Student of: Domino High School

"Wait, what Garcia?" Jewel asked. Her real last name was Reyes.

"Yes, Garcia. We have to give you a fake name so that way you can't be traced back to headquarters."

"Ya, I know that but why Garcia? I mean, we are in JAPAN! Can't I have a Japanese last name at least?"

Nero raised his eyebrow and gave her a 'you gotta be kidding me' look. "Jewel, look at you. Do you really think you could pass as Japanese?"

Jewel pouted at her best friends remark. "Hey! I could be part…maybe."

Both of them burst out laughing. Nero was one of the few people she could laugh in front of comfortably. The last thing Jewel could pass for was Japanese. Jewel was a 5'6 teenage girl with lightly tanned skin. She had wavy chocolate brown hair and high cheekbones that proved her Spanish/Portgusese origin. And her eyes…she had no idea what to say about her eyes. They were a mixture of blue and green and would change between the two depending on the time of day.

"Okay, Okay. Before you leave I need to brief you on your mission. Some man walked in and said he was willing to pay BIG money if D.A.R.K could protect this." Nero pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Jewel.

It was a picture of two young boys with probably; no scratch that, THE MOST ridiculous hair she had ever seen. The shorter one with the label 'Yugi Moto' at the bottom had amethyst eyes. His hair was purple and black with blond bangs. The taller one, 'Yami Moto' looked almost exactly like Yugi. But instead of amethyst eyes and purple hair, he had crimson eyes and red hair. She had seen these boys faces before, she just couldnt put a finger on where though.

"Soooo, I have to kidnap them?" Jewel questioned.

"No, see that necklace around Yugi's neck?"

Jewel nodded. It was a gold, rather heavy looking pyramid with an eye on the front.

"Well, it's called the Millennium puzzle and you have to protect it along with the two boys. So it turns out these two go to domino high, since you're the only agent young enough to pass-"

"You're young enough to pass!"

"Ya, but I'm busy with another mission!" Nero was in Japan undercover on some drug bust, or something along those lines.

"Oh yeah..."

"As I was saying, you gotta go in the high school too. Hence the reason I had you bring a backpack and wear that uniform."

Hmm, this mission seemed easy enough. Not something she usually did. She had never been paid to protect something, none of the less someone. But you gotta somewhere, right? It shouldnt be to boring-

Wait.

"How long is this gonna go on?" Jewel asked

"Just a couple of months..." Nero said nonchalantly

"WHAT? A couple of months? !" Jewel exclaimed. 'THIS is my mission!? I've killed men, ruined companies and he wants me to…..to…. To sit and watch a couple of boys! This is a total waste of all my years of training.' Jewel fumed in her head.

"Awww, come on Jewel. We need the money!"

She huffed. She hated it when Nero was right.

"Fine." She sighed

Nero stopped in front of a high end looking High school. Suddenly her anger turned into nervousness. She had always been home schooled by D.A.R.K. She has no idea how to fit in at a high school.

"Wait, Nero what do I do in there? I've never been to high school before!" Jewel panicked. "Relax, girly. I've had to do this plenty of times when I was younger. Just lie low and act cool. Got it?" Nero replied soothingly. "Ya got it." Jewel sighed.

She jumped as a bell rang and student started pouring into the school. She got out of the car, grabbed the school map and schedule out of her jacket pocket and threw her backpack over her shoulder as she watched her best friend drive away.

"Here goes nothing." Jewel mumbled to herself before walking into the school.

...


	3. First Class

Jewel walked into a huge hallway lined with lockers and doors. She gaped at it for a while, it was just like all the movies made it look like! Clean shiny floors, hallways full of students! She shook her head to break her trance and took a look at her schedule which had her locker number printed at the top. 'Number 512' Jewel mentally repeated to herself. She reached her locker and luckily, hadn't brought any attention to herself along the way. Advanced Math was her first class of the day.

Jewel put in the combination and opened the locker door. 'I HAVE MY OWN LOCKER!' Jewel squealed to herself, feeling like a true teenager. 'Snap out of it! I'm not some airheaded teenage girl. I am an undercover agent on a serious mission and I am to behave as such!' Jewel scolded.

Jewel took a deep breath, grabbed her needed supplies, closed the locker and turned on her heel. This caused her to come face-to-chest with someone. Jewel looked up to see a blonde boy with hazel eyes giving her a goofy smile. "Hey! You must be the new kid everyone is buzzin' about!" Jewel ignored the small swirl of nervousness that came with the thought of "everyone" talking about her, and replied to the boy.

"Ya, I guess that's me." she mumbled. When it came to the first few conversations Jewel would have with new people, she put the 'awkward' in 'socially awkward'.

"Well 'Miss New Girl', mind telling me what your name is?" He asked.

"Mine?" Jewel was suddenly aware that she had quite an accent compared to this japanese boy. She knew she had always had one, Spanish and Portuguese being her first two languages would guarantee that, but she had never been more aware of it until now. A sudden wave of self-conscienceness washed over her. The less she talked, the better.

"Um, Ya. You are the person I'm talking to." he teased. "Julianna, but I'd prefer that everyone call me Jewel." She said curtly. "Nice to meet cha' Jewel! I'm Joey! Joey Wheeler!" He exclaimed loudly, jabbing a thumb at his chest. She was about to ask him if he would leave her alone, but she never got the chance.

"HEY JOEY!" another male with brown hair and eyes yelled, running up to said boy. "Do you know where Yugi is? I promised him I would give his IPod back to him before first period starts." he panted.

"Um, I think he's already at his first class, ya' know he likes to be there way before the bell even rings." Joey answered rubbing his head in thought.

"Ya, you're probably right- Hey you're the new kid! Everyone's been talking about you!" He said turning to Jewel. Jewel simply nodded, feeling even more self-conscience of her accent now hearing this guy talk too.

"Look, I would really love to stay and chat, but I really have to find Yugi...So bye!" Jewel watched him run towards the way she had come in.

'Yugi's IPod huh? Maybe these guys are friends with him. If so, I should be nice to them. I should probably be nice to everyone, just in case. And once I earn their trust they can lead me too him and-'.

"So...What's your first class Jewel?" Joey asked, wrecking her train of thought.

"Advanced Math." Jewel stated, turning back to Joey.

"Oh..." he trailed off, looking slightly disappointed."

"Uh...Ya, Joey I think we should get to our classes before we're late."

"Yup, we wouldn't want 'cha late on ya first day of school, so I guess I'll see ya around. "Joey chimed, going back to his hyper self and heading towards his class.

Jewel had barely stepped through her classroom door when the late bell rang. Taking a look at around the classroom, Jewel noticed there were two rows of six tables. Each table having two students sit together, so twenty-four seats total.

Jewel looked toward the sound of someone clearing their throat. Jewel was met with a glare from a strict looking woman, probably in her late 50's or early 60's. She had white hair and beady dark blue eyes. The woman gestured Jewel over to her desk. "Ms. Garcia, correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Jewel said with a smile, trying her hardest to make a good impression.

"Alright, I'm Ms. Yamato. And just so you have a heads up, I am not going to tolerate any kind of disruptions in this class. I don't care if you get straight A's if you goof off in my class I will fail you. Understand?". Jewel nodded. Ms. Yamato had an authoritative, almost aggressive way that reminded Jewel of her training Supervisor, Luteniunt Briggs. "Good. Now go sit." Ms. Yamato pointed to an empty seat next to an...albino?

Jewel took a quick seat next to the white haired boy. His head was facing down at the desk, causing his long silvery hair to droop and cover his eyes, disabling Jewel to see where his gaze was.

"Hallo." Jewel said quietly, ignoring her accent as much as possible.

The boy kept his position and didn't answer.

Jewel huffed. Here she was, trying to be nice and this boy didn't even have the manners to try back. But the frustration that was beginning to build at the boy popped out of her head almost as soon as it arrived, only to be replaced with a new gentle feeling. Shaking her head slightly, Jewel continued to try and get some sort of sound out of her new classmate.

"Well if you're not going to greet me, may I at least know your name?" Jewel asked politely.

"Ryou." he whispered, still not looking at her.

A burst of accomplishment went through Jewel. She had finally made this boy, Ryou, talk. It was silly to be proud over something like this, but still, it made her smile.

"Well, Ry-ou" jewel tested the name out in her own mouth. She rolled the R in 'Ryou' slightly, a force of habit. but besides that she felt like she pronounced it all correctly. "My name is J-"

"CLASS, ATTENTION!...please." Ms. Yamato now stood at the front of the room with a pil of papers in her hands. The room falling silent in her loud voice's quake.

"Thank you. Today we will be taking a review test over last year, so that way I can see if there is anything we need to recap over. you will have 45 minutes to complete this test, No more then that. Use a number 2 pencil or a black pen. There will be absolutely no talking or an automatic zero will assigned to your paper. once you are finished, flip your test over and i will pick it up." Ms. Yamato said strictly.

Ms. Yamato began to pass out tests. Two tests were placed on their table. Jewel picked up one and handed the other to Ryou. He grabbed the test and placed it within what she assumed was his line of sight.

Jewel took her gaze away from him and looked over test. She was curious to see if high school students in japan were as advanced as people claimed. Scanning it over, Jewel saw that it was simple and rather easy, things she had learned years before in D.A.R.K. But she dismissed it as hard for everyone else. After all, she had an IQ that was higher than most college professors.

She was done with her test in a matter of minutes. She flipped her test over and looked around the room to realize that she had not been the first one. Ryou's test had been flipped over as he was absently doodling lines across it. She kept looking to see a boy a couple of rows away sitting there, looking like it was simple torture for him to be here. He had short cropped brown hair, electric blue eyes, and a sort of, regal, feeling about him. He looked up at her.

Their gazes locked. His eyes slid into a scowl, along with hers to follow. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that they were now bound in a stare down. But this wasn't just a stare down, no no. This was a battle of dominance. Over who had the more intimidating glare. They each wanted the other to look away, to be too overwhelmed by their intense stare. Or at least to squirm, show some kind of defeat. The first to look away would be the loser, the submissive one. Jewel was pretty sure that anyone who walked in between this showdown would turn to ice or burst into flames.

Jewel was then distracted by movement coming towards her in the corner of her eye. Instinct made her rip away from the blue eyed one to see if the movement was a threat. It was only Ms. Yamato picking up her paper.

With a start she realized that she had lost her little 'battle' with that blue eyed guy. She slammed her fist on the table and gave a little thump, just loud enough for her to hear. 'Damn it. I lost.' She sighed and sheepishly gave a look at her opponent.

He now had a cocky smirk. His eyes taunting her of his victory. Jewel rolled her eyes and groaned slightly to show that it wasn't that big of a deal. His response was a small 'hmph', his smirk growing wider and looking away with his head held high.

What an ass. Thinking he's so cool just because he won a little staring contest. Jewel's mind wondered that she probably would have acted the same, but quickly dismissed the thought and just went with that he was a jerk. Jewel gave a deep sigh, and decided to no longer give that boy her attention.

She felt eyes on her. She glanced at Ryou in time to see his head jerk back down to face the desk. It happened so fast that she wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her. She kept her gaze on him. Finally he shyly looked up at her, and he gasped when he found her looking back in return. He had pretty chocolate brown eyes. Jewel gave a small giggle and a bit of a playful smile. Busted. Caught him red-handed. He blushed and Jewel couldn't help but think that this boy was kinda cute, like a cuddly teddy bear, or a shy little kitten.

The bell rang, signaling it was time for the next class. Jewel made a split second decision that she liked this boy; he was quiet, and didn't ask too many questions like that Joey boy did.

Jewel gathered up her things and headed out the door. Her next class was 'Girls Athletics'.

* * *

This chapter was inspired by the song "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup; I had it stuck in my head the whole time!

Anyway sorry for the loooooong wait but...I have no internetz *sweatdrops* so I have to wait till I go to the library to update. *looks up to see old lady giving me the evil eye (not lying)* LOL the old lady gave me the inspiration for XD. Thank you creepy old lady!

But excuse me if the storys a little slow right now. Im what you might call "wingin' it" right now, or free writing. I promise things will start getting more interesting in later chapters so plz hold on!

I don't own Yu~Gi~Oh, but im working on it XD

***~*~*~note for people who read the first chapter before I updated*~*~*~ **

**I have changed the first chapter a little bit...ok a lot. Just to explain Jewel's life a little better. So you may wanna go back and reread that. ^-^ *~*~*~**


End file.
